


Christmas Heat

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catboy!Cas, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Neko!boys, Wolfboy!Dean, Wolfboy!Sam, catboy!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dean stares blankly up at the offending greenary hanging from the cealing above the. Turning to the blue eyed kit, eyes wide.<br/>Castiel was looking back with the same startled exression.<br/>Fucking Mistletoe!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> Merry Christmas deary's!!!
> 
> Thanks too zarathufosaken for beta'ing <33

Christmas Heat  
  
Dean stares blankly up at the offending greenery, hanging from the ceiling above them. Turning to the blue eyed kit, eyes wide. 

Castiel was looking back with the same startled expression.

Fucking mistletoe!

Sam was to blame for this! Sam and his stupid mate Gabriel! He should have known -Should have noticed how shifty they were being- Should have known they were plotting against him. They were being too fucking nice all fucking day.

He swallowed, noting the two assholes racing out of the room, laughing behind their hands, chortling guiltily. Those bastards.

Again he found himself drawn to his friend, Cas. Studying those near violet blue eyes before he let his gaze drift in embarassment. Taking in the kit before him, dark black hair a tangled mess. Sex hair that almost hid the sleek black cat ears, showing only thanks to the tipped navy blue fur. His matching tail shifted behind him, flicking nervously, probably mimicking Deans own, matted blonde wolf one, clearing his throat, he licked his lips. Holding Cas' gaze firmly.

"Uh"Totally articulate, Winchester. Man the hell up. "We don't... Have to? They're just messin' about, y'know."

He gave a forced laugh, chewing his lower lip, playing his usual cocky smile.

"We don't need a mistletoe like them. Stupid broth-"

His eyes widened almost comically when soft lips pressed insistantly to his, long fingers curling about the nape of his neck and pulling him closer, a rough padded tongue sliding over his lips. Begging entry.

Fucking hell, Cas knew how to kiss! Like when he fought, zero to sixty, full fucking force. Their tongues danced and played, wet and hot. Breaths mingling as they sped up. He wrapped strong arms about Cas' wrist, urging the kit closer. Smirking into the kiss when the other mans firm body pressed against his. Groaning softly.

"Dean."

They gasped, Deans breath stuttering when he noted the wide lust blown eyes of his friend, growling low in his throat as the submissive ground against him, almost curiously. Their cocks grinding together, heat rushing up his spine.

"Fuck, Cas." 

"Yes, please."

He would have laughed at the eager nod of the blue eyed kit but was far more interested in hauling him up, wrapping long legs about his waist, rocking their hips together and drawing a whine from the kit. Stumbling back until Cas' back hit the wall.

Mouths met - Messy and hungry, teeth clashing as they wrestled with each others clothes. Thrusting up and keeping that oh-so-fucking-good friction going. Shirts were thrown aside, Cas' warm hands mapping out his chest. Murring helplessly when Dean swooped down, latching his mouth onto Cas' neck. Sucking feverishly, rough tongue smoothing over the purple mark.

Cas whined and shoved at their jeans, clawing them off, causing their now very naked and very slick cocks to rub against each other. Gasping, they pressed their foreheads together, holding each others gaze, glazed over with bliss. Dean reached to wrap coarse fingers about both their cocks, pumping fast and hard, moaning and soaking up Cas' high cries and low mewls. Hurtling fast towards the edge.

Cas shoving at him pulled a growl from the Alpha and he looked up startled, breathing heavily, tone breaking.

"Cas?"

"Dean! I want you to cum inside me, please. Please."

The wolf whined and nodded, gripping at Cas' hips, rubbing the tip of his cock against the gaping, dripping hole of the kit. Groaning helplessly, his hips rocking forward.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Please, Alpha, I'll - I'll keep your present from you if you don't!"

Dean chuckled breathlessly and thrust forward, the pair yelping and crying out as Cas' tight heat encased him, stars dancing before his eyes as he started thrusting with renewed vigor, grip almost bruising on the cats hips, snarling as they chased the end.

Baring his fangs, he sunk them deep into the mating spot on Cas' neck, lapping at the mark as the kit bowed up, arching and painting his abs in cum. Cock twitching as his skin flushed a pretty pink, tail tightening around Deans, ears twitching blissfully.

The way his inner muscles tightened had Dean falling over the edge as well, cock pulsing as he filled his mate, burrowing into Cas' scent as he shouted his release. Collapsing onto the wall with the shorter man, both gasping for air.

It was silent for a few minutes before the cat calls began, Gabriel wooping from down the corridor, causing the new mates to flush a deep red, looking to each other, startled. A small smile curled on Cas' lips as Dean roared at Sam.

"Told you, jerk!"

"Shut UP, bitch!"

"Welcome to the gay club, Dean-o!"

He turned sharply, Cas in arms, baring his fangs only to feel a low chuckle at his ear. Stilling as Cas shook with laughter, nuzzling his Alphas neck, blinking down at the grinning cat.

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

He found Cas' smile infectious and couldn't help but smile back, their brothers' dick-ness swiftly forgotten, replaced by his mates warm laugh and loving scent.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas, Cas."


End file.
